1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic umbrella, and more particularly, to an automatic umbrella configured to allow umbrella canvas to be automatically folded or unfolded according to a direction in which the umbrella shaft tilts.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Golf is a game of sport in which a golf ball is hit with golf clubs in order to ultimately put the golf ball into a hole formed in a hole area that is away from general hazard areas that are artificially or naturally formed, for example, water, bunkers with sand, wooded areas, etc.
The game of golf described above is one of the outdoor sports requiring carrying an umbrella, together with golf clubs, to avoid sudden showers or strong sunlight while playing on a field. A typical golf umbrella is configured to unfold its umbrella canvas by pushing a button provided at the handle or to fold the umbrella canvas by moving an elevating body provided on the umbrella shaft.
However, when a golf game is played during a shower, it is necessary to manually fold an umbrella to hit a golf ball and then manually unfold the umbrella after hitting the golf ball, and the inconvenience caused by the folding and unfolding of the umbrella causes concentration on the golf game to decrease.
Also, when the umbrella is left without folding the umbrella canvas, the umbrella may fly away.
Also, even for a user who does not play golf, when getting out of rain by coming into a building while carrying luggage on a rainy day, an operation to fold an umbrella to come inside or to unfold an umbrella to go outside is inconvenient. Also, since it is necessary to use both hands when folding or unfolding a conventional umbrella, a disabled person with one arm has trouble using the umbrella.